Desapariciones
by Nightblue.rxs
Summary: Robin desaparece de la nada, Starfire esta muy mal con eso pues ya van 2 años desde su desaparicion, decide ir a Tamaran para calmarse un poco, pero ahi es donde empeoran las cosas. ENTREN Y LEAN !
1. Chapter 1

_Los Teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y WB studios._

Era la madrugada más fría que jamás había sentido, mis piernas, brazos y dientes temblaban por si solos mientras mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a punto de estallar, su muerte era algo que no podía explicar. ¿Cómo fue que paso todo? Si hace unos meses éramos la pareja más feliz de Jump city, Pero todo acabo aquel día.

Aquel día en el que no dejo de pensar después de su partida, Si la fábrica de muebles exploto con Robin y Slade adentro, pero él es Robin MI ROBIN el chico maravilla, él pudo haber escapado.

Aun así… no lo hizo ya pasaron 7 meses desde ese día, ese día donde todos lo dan por muerto menos yo y Beast boy, que siempre mantenemos la fe.

-Star, ¿Sigues aquí?.- Entro Chico bestia por la puerta de la azotea.

-No puedo evitarlo, este lugar me recuerda tanto a… El.- Dije al borde de derramar una lagrima, la cual chico bestia seco con su dedo índice.

-Todos lo extrañamos Star, él fue un grandioso líder, Pero si te quedas aquí te vas a enfermar y nadie quiere eso.-Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa grandísima con mucho carisma.

Beast boy había sido de gran ayuda estos 7 meses, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme. El ya había crecido varios centímetros y había madurado bastante, Además ya no era verde era castaño y de tez bronceada.

Me abrazo fuertemente y me miro a los ojos, esto me puso un poco nerviosa y me sonroje un poco, estábamos ahí cruzando miradas. Viendo nuestros ojos verdes uno del otro. Se acercó lentamente a mis labios y yo a los de él.

Nos besamos.

Lo mire, el me miro y se separó de mí.

-Chico bestia… yo.

No sabía que decir, me había sorprendido por completo aquello que había hecho, no sabia que decir en el momento, Solo estaba ahí mirándolo y poniéndome nerviosa.

-No tienes nada que decir Star, sé que aún no lo olvidas, pero… Podemos intentarlo.

-Pero, qué tal si el regresa.- Dije mirando el suelo.

Me levanto la barbilla. Miro mis labios y luego subió la vista hasta mis ojos los miro por un buen rato, mis piernas temblaban.

-Piénsalo Star, Yo te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites.

De pronto desperté de golpe, solo había sido una pesadilla.

-Vaya, ya era hora que despertaras.- Dijo Raven mirándome.

-¿Qué hora es?.- Dije tallándome el ojo derecho y bostezando.

-Las 4:00 p.m, has dormido todo el día, ¿Te sientes bien?.-Dijo mi amiga gotica preocupada.

-Solo tuve un sueño un poco extraño, pero todo bien.-Dije recordando ese extraño sueño en que Robin desaparecía y Chicho bestia me besaba.

-Tranquila Star, igual no son nada más que "Sueños".- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y mirándome con ternura.

-No solo fue un sueño Raven… El sigue sin aparecer.- Dije mirando el suelo con mirada triste.

-Star, Cyborg está haciendo todo lo posible, al igual que nosotros… al igual que tu pasas la mayoría del día buscándolo todos los días.- Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombre y dedicándome una mirada tierna y sincera.

-Siento que no es suficiente… ya casi son 2 años, Dos años sin nuestro líder.- Dije deteniendo unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Star, tenemos que tener esperanza de que el regresara. Yo sé que él no está muerto, solo está desaparecido.- Dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Solo que no te puedes pasar toda tu vida saliendo solo a buscarlo, intenta distraerte.

-Esta semana iré a Tamaran, necesito arreglar unos asuntos de la corona.-Dije cepillando mi cabellera rojiza y mirándola.

-Tu tomate tu tiempo, te veo abajo.

Yo solo la despedí con una sonrisa, Cerré la puerta y caí al suelo con mis rodillas en la cara. Yo sabía que él no había muerto, pero ¿Y si ya no la recuerda? ¿y si realmente no quiere ser encontrado? No había otra explicación por la cual el no haya aparecido en lo torre o al menos mandar un mensaje de que él estaba bien, solo estábamos ahí… Buscándolo como estúpidos, cuando él ni siquiera se había preocupado por enviarnos una señal de vida.

Espero les haya gustado, pienso hacerlo un poco largo pero bueno a ver qué pasa, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de mi otro Fic y si no lo han leído pues léanlo es un pequeño one-song de una canción de Arjona.

Luego les subo la continuación, espero que les guste mucho (:


	2. Momento de partida

Yo solo la despedí con una sonrisa, Cerré la puerta y caí al suelo con mis rodillas en la cara. Yo sabía que él no había muerto, pero ¿Y si ya no la recuerda? ¿y si realmente no quiere ser encontrado? No había otra explicación por la cual el no haya aparecido en lo torre o al menos mandar un mensaje de que él estaba bien, solo estábamos ahí… Buscándolo como estúpidos, cuando él ni siquiera se había preocupado por enviarnos una señal de vida.

Salí por la ventana, cuando llegue a la ciudad toque el suelo y comencé a vagar por la ciudad. Tantas calles, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos vividos en aquella ciudad, Tantas risas en aquella pizzería, Tantos golpes en aquellas calles, Tantos villanos capturados en aquella cárcel. Todo lo que hacía era recordarlo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él era la persona más importante y ¡Pum! Desaparece de la nada, Sin dejar rastro de él.

Camine por el parque, una niña pequeña de 7 años se me acerca. Era hermosa, Cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, con un hermoso vestido violeta y unos moñitos del mismo color en su largo y chino cabello.

-Tu eres Starfire, ¿verdad?.- Me dijo la pequeña un tanto emocionada, fingí estar feliz… algo no muy raro en mí.

-Así es hermosa.-dije con una tierna sonrisa.

-Woow! Eres mi heroína favorita, ¿Dónde está tu novio Robin? Mama dice que el murió, pero yo no lo creo, Una vez lo vi cuando estaba corriendo por el parque y el me ayudo a levantarme.-Dijo contándome la historia mientras chupaba su paleta.

Mi ojos se abrieron de repente, aquella niña lo había visto!, ¿Cómo es posible que una niña lo haya encontrado más rápido que los radares de cyborg? ¿o las Meditaciones de Raven?

-¿D-Donde lo viste pequeña? .-Dije temblorosa y un tanto emocionada por al fin tener más esperanza de encontrarlo.

-En el parque, solo que no traía su uniforme, Estaba con un señor.-Dijo emocionada contándome su historia

-¿Un señor?, ¿Cómo era ese señor pequeña?.

- LUCIAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Oh!, Lo siento mi mama me habla, debo irme.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Espera!, cuéntame más.-Dije desesperada por saber más acerca de la aparición de Robin.

-Lo siento mucho, debo irme. Pero Robin me prometió que iba a volver… Espero que sea pronto.-Dijo la niña despidiéndose y corriendo a tomar la mano de su madre.

-Yo también…

Solo mire como se alejaba Aquella hermosa niña, me hubiera encantado haber tenido una. Formar una familia, pero solo con el… Con mi chico maravilla, Aquel superhéroe al que todos lo toman por un frívolo sin sentimientos, que me había demostrado que en realidad era un niño confundido, que había perdido a lo que más quería en el mundo cuando el apenas tenía 8 años y que su único apoyo, era un millonario que lo único que no le daba era cariño, con el tiempo el solo tomo la imagen y carácter de aquel sujeto.

Me senté deprimida en aquella banca, pensando en una cosa. No dos, ni tres. Una, en el… en Nosotros ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Por qué el no aparecía?. Me levante de aquella banca y camine, camine y camine hasta parar en un bosque, el bosque estaba solo y sin señal de vida. Había un lago a unos cuantos metros, me acerque y vi mi reflejo.

-Tranquila star, él va volver por nosotras.-me susurre yo sola.-Yo sé que volverás.- dije cerrando los ojos y derramando una pequeña lagrima, la cual creo unas pequeñas ondas en el lago.

-¿Star?

Seque mis lágrimas y limpie un poco mis ojos, sabía que era inútil pues sabía que estaban ya hinchados y rojos, igual hice el intento. Ahí estaban Beast boy, Raven y Cyborg con la cara de angustia y un poco de preocupación en su mirada, Raven mirándome con una mirada que decía todo que decía "No temas star, el volverá" Pero solo eran eso… miradas, palabras, versos. Yo no veía que el apareciera y me estaba cansando de no tener ninguna idea de donde se había metido.

-Chicos solo, necesito ir a Tamaran.

-Star per-pe…

-Ella tiene razón Cyborg.-Dijo Beast boy.- Necesita tomar unas vacaciones unos días fuera de esta ciudad con… con tantos recuerdos de él.

-Muchas gracias Chico bestia.- Le di el más fuerte abrazo que pude a mi mejor amigo, ese amigo que había estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Nosotros cuidaremos la ciudad, tu tomate todo el tiempo que puedas.-dijo Raven con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate mucho star, nosotros te mantendremos avisada si nos enteramos de algo.- dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa.

Yo solo les sonreí y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, los extrañaría demasiado ellos se convirtieron en mi familia, pero solo iria por unas 2 semanas o 1 mes, dependiendo como estarían las cosas allá.

-Los quiero.- diciendo esto me eleve por el cielo y desaparecí por las nubes de aquella soliada tarde.

-Debimos haberle dicho chicos…

Perdón por lo de la separación, no sabía que debía dejar doble espacio.

Muchas gracias por leer y pronto tendrán la continuación .


	3. Bienvenida inesperada

-Debimos haberle dicho chicos…

-Es mejor que permanezca calmada Beast boy, aun no sabemos como seguirán las cosas y lo mejor es no alarmarla.- Dijo Raven.

-No me gusta mentirle, creo que ella merece saber la verdad.-Contesto Chico bestia.

-¿La verdad? Beast boy por favor, el esta con… Slade asesinando personas inocentes y para colmo tiene novia ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al saber eso?.- Dijo Cyborg levantando la voz.

-No se… creo que no es Robin del 100%

-¿A que te refieres? .-Contesto Raven.

-Conocemos muy bien a Robin, sabemos que la quería demasiado. Además el odiaba a Slade ¿Por qué ser su aprendiz? Recuerden que la vez que lo fue él estaba amenazado.-Dijo chico bestia.

-Es exactamente lo que necesitamos investigar, Por lo mismo no debemos apresurar las cosas, ¿No lo crees?.-Dijo Raven.

-Aun así… ella tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que ocurre, al igual que nosotros.

Solo se miraron entre ellos y se fueron del lugar donde me habían despedido tiempo atrás. Se dirigían a la Torre a descansar o seguir investigando sobre Robin.

Llegue a Tamaran, todo estaba muy tranquilo… demasiado para mis gustos. Llegue al palacio y no había nadie mas que unos guardias a la entrada un poco alterados. Eso se me hacía extraño ya que la mayoría de las veces había más guardias cuidando la entrada, pero igual Galfort sabía lo que hacía con el reino.

-GALFORT !.- Vi su silueta a lo lejos, volé lo más rápido que pude a abrazarlo pero cuando llegue me di cuenta que su rostro estaba despedazado, él estaba… muerto.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo así y di un pequeño grito seguido de sollozos silenciosos, de pronto sentí alguien detrás de mí.

-Sorpresa hermanita.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica seguido de un captura miento, finalmente caí inconsciente al suelo, siento que mi único vistazo fue la cara despedazada de mi niñero Galfort quien había sido como mi padre después de que ellos fueron capturados y posiblemente asesinados. Solo escuche la risa de aquella "Hermana" que nunca había comprendido su odio hacia mí.

Abri mis ojos, me encontraba en una especie de nave espacial, amarrada como algún tipo de animal salvaje. Lo que más me dolía no era el dolor que causaban las esposas calando mis muñecas, ni saber que probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver… Si no que mi propia hermana disfrutara verme sufrir, podía verla. Su cara de felicidad al verme ahí amarrada como un monstro que mata personas.

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muuuuuuuuuuy feliz :')_

_Continuare lo mas pronto posible, las quiero y me alegro de que sigan leyéndolo todo! Lady star me alegro de que lo hayas leído, y a cada una de ustedes(:_


End file.
